Certain interactions are characterized by fairly predictable, expected routines. For instance, performing a banking transaction, checking the status of an airline flight, and making a retail purchase all involve exchanges of certain expected types of information. As an example, if a person wishes to check on the status of an airline flight, he or she may be asked to supply the name of the airline, the flight number, the origin or destination airport, or other information that would help a customer service representative or an automated system identify the airline flight for which the status is sought. The customer service representative or automated system may respond with a status identifier for the airline flight in question, such as “On time” or “Delayed.”